


Storm

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: GacktJOB, LUNA SEA
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Sugizo always had been scared of storms but to his surprise this time Gackt's there to protect him.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Luna Sea song of the same name.

Gackt awoke with a jolt and sleepily looked at the alarm clock by his bedside, it was quarter to three in the morning, far to early to think about getting up. It took him a moment to recognise the room he was in but when he did he lay back down to get back to sleep. SKIN had just made there début performance and this was the LA hotel they had all been staying in the last few days, with the exception of Yoshiki who had his own home here in The Sates. The original plan had been for them all to stay with Yoshiki but that had proved counter productive as arguments occurred over pretty much everything. Including, but not exclusive to who's turn it was to cook breakfast, the settings on the air conditioning and the practical implications of boarding up the windows in one of the bedrooms. Gackt had been the first to move out, after loosing the last of these arguments, claiming he couldn't sleep in a room where natural light was allowed to enter. A comment that had made Yoshiki inform him that his 'vampire thing' was getting out of hand and if he didn't stop it he'd physically force him to seek professional help. Thankfully the two had made up before it began to affect the band, but Gackt had remained at the hotel, partly for the room service and partly because they allowed him to board up the windows after he had offered an extra $50 a night.

Sleep refused to return to the vocalist and he began to wonder what had woken him up in the first place. He hadn't been having bad dreams and there seemed to be no external factors that had caused his early awakening. He'd just concluded it must have been something from another room when a crash of thunder sounded from outside. Now he had noticed the storm, he could hear the rain outside thundering down on the pavement two floors below, banging on the window almost as if somebody was seeking access into his room. The storm must have been what had woken him up and now he was aware of it, he simply couldn't sleep. Resigned to a sleepless night Gackt got out of his bed and pulled on some clothes planning to spend the night in the lobby where he could at least talk to whoever was on reception.

 

As expected the hotel lobby was almost deserted, with the exception of a young blond girl who was sat on reception on the phone to one of her friends. At least Gackt hoped it was a friend she was talking to and not a paying customer. He doubted it was business policy to tell people about your latest boyfriend when they called up to book a room.

“Sugi-chan?” Gackt called out softly as he recognised the only other person in the lobby.

“Gac-chan.” Sugizo said with a smile as he moved up to give Gackt a little more space on the sofa he was sprawled out across. “Scared of thunder storms too?”

“No. The noise was just keeping me awake.” Gackt replied not quite registering at first what Sugizo had said. “Wait? You’re scared of thunder storms?”

“No!” Sugizo denied a little too quickly. “Well not scared any more, they just make me nervous.”

“I’m scared of trains.” Gackt confessed with a shrug not bothered who heard. Off course the only other person in the room who could understand Japanese was his intended listener but Gackt wouldn’t have cared if the whole world new. In fact he’d once admitted his phobia on national TV, so it was hardly a secret.

“We’re all scared of something.” Sugizo replied turning his attention to the window where he watched the headlights of the cars pass on the busy road outside. He was still unused to the cars driving on the right hand side of the road. It felt wrong to him, despite the fact two thirds of the world drove this way.

Sugizo had just relaxed when a bolt of silver lightning lit up the sky making him jump and once again set his nerves on edge.

“It’s pretty.” Gackt commented wishfully as he stared into the night’s sky. “I like how the lights there and then it isn’t.”

“I suppose.” Sugizo said sceptically, nervously biting his thumb.

“You look like a baby.” Gackt scolded.

“Whatever. She still finds me hot.” Sugizo said tilting his head towards the girl on reception. “She was flirting with me earlier, but got annoyed at me because I kept asking her to speak a little slower so I could understand. She speaks too fast.”

“You think too slowly.” Gackt retorted, just as Sugizo jumped as another bolt lit up the sky.

“There getting closer together.” Sugizo complained ignoring Gackt’s insult.

“It’s probably getting closer.” Gackt said, rather carelessly considering Sugizo’s nerves.

“Great.” Sugizo complained and Gackt, taking pity on him, casually wrapped an arm across his shoulders.

“It’s OK Sugi-Chan, I’m here.” Gackt promised the older man who to his surprise didn’t reject Gackt’s comfort. He was obviously more worried than he made out. That or he simply didn’t care about being hugged. It was hard to tell with musicians as used to fan service as Sugizo. A hug would be meaningless to him.

“I can cope on my own.” Sugizo announced stubbornly.

“I know but I’m still here anyway.” Gackt replied. “Off course we all need to be able to live without relying on others to sooth our fears, but that doesn’t mean we should ignore any comfort offered to us.”

“That’s true,” Sugizo agreed his whole body stiffening as a particularly loud roll of thunder sounded overhead. “I’m surprised. I always thought you’d make fun of me.”

“To be fearless is to be inhuman.” Gackt remarked. “I may like to tease my friends but you’ll find I’m always there when they need me.”

“Well I’m glad we’re friends then.” Sugizo replied. For a long time the two had been bitter rivals and had it not been for Yoshiki’s influence probably would still be today.

“Me too.” Gackt agreed watching Sugizo jump again. This time a thought of how to help Sugizo ignore the storm came into his head and he wondered if he had the courage to carry it out. His doubt only lasted for a moment as Gackt had no fear of rejection or public humiliation. Slow but determinedly he leant over and gave Sugizo a gentle kiss on the lips. To his delight the kiss was returned with curiosity. Taking this as a sign of Sugizo’s approval, Gackt intensified the kiss and Sugizo happily followed his lead.

A thunder clap sounded and Sugizo held onto Gackt tightly, the kiss remaining unbroken. Gackt’s arms wrapped supportively around the guitarists back and the kiss intensified. The second thunder clap was barely noticed by either man and the third was ignored entirely. Sugizo’s fear had been replaced by something far more terrifying, for completely different reasons.

“Gackt, why are we kissing?” Sugizo asked as he moved his lips millimetres away from the vocalists own.

“I’m helping you through the storm, the only way I know how.” Gackt responded and accepting the answer the kiss began once more. The storm forgotten as the two men began to explore the feelings they had for each other.

“Wow. That’s so hot.” The receptionist commented into the phone, unheard by the men only meters away from her. It pretty much summed up the whole thing.

 

 


End file.
